Clara Who?
by CeCe Circuit
Summary: The Doctor visits Clara's grave to say hello, only to be surprised by a familiar face.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea came to me in a dream after watching the Christmas special. I felt that I had to put it out there before anymore episodes came out. It is my first fanfiction. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Oh Clara, Clara, Clara. I have been looking everywhere for you." The Doctor sighs as he kneels down in front of her grave. He reaches out and traces the C of her name on the rough stone and then lets his hand fall slowly. _Remember me, for we shall meet again. _"It has been awhile since I was last here. I hope you'll forgive me." He frowns and plops down into the dry, itchy grass. It has really been awhile since he last saw her. Any version of her, that is. He has not stopped searching for her; the impossible girl. Who is she? Why does he keep meeting her? Why does she always say the same thing before she _dies_? "Why are you so important, Clara Oswin Oswald?"

"What? What did you just say?" a female voice asks.

"Oh, nothing just mumbling to myself. Nothing to be concerned with," the Doctor calls back over his shoulder.

"Well, then are you at least going to tell me what you are doing here all alone in a decaying graveyard? Or is that all a big mystery?" the voice spits back.

The Doctor begins to stand, brushing the dirt off his knees as he does. "Oh, I was just visiting an old friend of mine. Haven't come along in awhile, been busy...running." He stares off, remembering.

"An 'old friend'? You expect me to believe that. That women has been dead since 1892."

The Doctor smiles and starts to turn. "I'm older than I look." He turns around completely and sees the woman standing there, hands on her hips and a red handbag slung across her shoulder. "Clara?"

Confusion spreads across her face and she tilts her head to the side. Her eyes glanced over his body lingering a little too long on his chin, searching for something familiar. "Sorry," she says, "but have we met before?"

"In another life, maybe." The Doctor's smile widens. He has found her again. Or has she found him? She tends to do that.

"That has got to be the cheesiest chat up line I have ever heard." She laughs that laugh that has become so comforting to him. "Come on then, chin boy. Tell me, who are you?"

"They call me the Doctor."

Her brow furrows. "Doctor Who?"


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a few days since she had last seen the man at the graveyard. The Doctor, he had called himself. A friend had shown up and stolen her away from him. He was staring at her now though as she wondered through the streets, her red bag swinging back and forth at her hip. Winding his way around strangers, he followed her. Clara kept a steady pace, determined not to let him know that she was aware of his advance. What a strange man. And yet, she liked him.Yes, she was sure that she liked him. Although, what kind of man follows a young girl throughout the city?Bobbing his way in between people and carts, he got closer and closer. She sidestepped a trolley and ducked into an alley next to a little cafe. The smell from inside was delightful; it reminded her of pastries and how much she loved to bake.

Clara leaned her head just enough around the edge of the alley to find that the Doctor had noticed her absence and began to twirl about looking for her. She stifled a giggle. It was like an odd game of hide and seek he didn't even know he was playing. When she had first noticed him, she was a bit surprised. She hadn't expected to ever see him again, but she was terribly curious as to what he knew of Clara Oswin Oswald. He had been at her namesake's grave and had looked so incredibly sad. Almost as if he had actually known her and grieved her. But that was _impossible_. Looking down at her watch, she realized it was quite late. She stuck her foot out and took a step back onto the sidewalk and right into his arms.

"Oh, there you are Clara." He smiled that lopsided smile that she hadn't stopped thinking about since they first met. "I've been looking for you."

"Oh, I've noticed." She winked and he let his arms fall away from her. "You've been following me for nearly an hour now. I was beginning to wonder if you would ever get up the nerve to talk to me." She reached up and tugged on his bow tie. His brow crinkled, and he opened his mouth to speak but she walked past him before he had the chance. His mouth closed with an audible snap. She took a few steps forward, then spun around to face him again. Cocking her head to the side, she said, "Coming?"

"Me?" The Doctor pointed at himself and wobbled a little on his feet. He turned his head about and glanced behind him before settling his eyes back on her. That smile began to curve up on his lips again and it was decided. The Doctor followed her all the way home.


End file.
